


镜中人   PWP

by Calendula07



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, theseus/newt - Freeform, thesewt - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula07/pseuds/Calendula07
Summary: 双方互相暗恋前提，Leta只是朋友设定半公开场合预警，黑化Thesues预警，dirty talk预警，ooc预警，逻辑全无预警，有后续预警以及我AO3上写的车基本都有，但是其他内容不全，有兴趣可以戳我乐乎看及时更新。乐乎id：蟹蟹蟹蟹蟹_





	镜中人   PWP

* * * * *   
海中月是天上月，眼前人是心上人。  
向来心是看客心，奈何人是剧中人。  
   
* * * * *  
他和Theseus，他的哥哥，他的情人，已经有将近一个月没见面了，自从上次那件事之后。  
   
* * * * *  
一个月前  
   
 “Theseus……hey, bro……”  
Newt被压在墙上，双脸呈现着不正常的绯红，嘴里的话也吐不出一句完整的来，究其原因还是他身后那个人——Theseus，他的哥哥，他在心底暗恋的那个人。  
   
Theseus的嘴唇游走在Newt的脖子上，或是轻轻地掠过，抑或是重重地吮吸留下红色的印记。一只手把Newt的两只手摁在高于头顶的墙上，另一只手紧紧地将Newt搂住，使之与自己的身体贴合，Newt能感觉到身后屁股的位置有一团灼热在作祟。  
“Theseus，你能……啊……能听见吗？”即使身后那人有着明显的不对劲，即使Newt羞红了脸，他还是选择了更加温和的方式试图拉回Theseus的理智。  
   
但很明显Theseus现在听不进去，因为他对Newt的“不正当行为”还在变本加厉。  
   
Newt的身上只有一件薄薄的衬衫，这极大地方便了Theseus的动作，常年的与羽毛笔和魔杖打交道的生活使得这位年轻傲罗的手上已经有了茧，粗粝感与细腻感交织，Theseus的大手缓缓地从衬衫的下摆伸进去，先是在Newt紧致但却不瘦弱的腰线处反复摩挲，然后一只手搂住了Newt的腰，另一只手往下探索，摸到了小腹，但由于皮带的禁锢却始终不得再往下。于是从来都不知道自己下腹部如此敏感的Newt此刻只能整个人哼哼唧唧地叫着，说不出完整的一句话。  
但是身后那人却并不满足于此，他松开了搂住Newt腰部的那只手，双手极快地把那条恼人的皮带扯下来扔到一旁，这下Newt的裤子整个的沦陷了，Theseus的大手毫无顾忌地往下探索。棉质的内裤很好地包裹住了前方的凸起，Theseus的大手在裆部逡巡，内裤很快就被顶端溢出的液体打湿了。Newt难耐地扭动着身体，但是瘦弱的他并不是常年奋战在一线的傲罗的对手，好不容易提起来的一口气就在Theseus的进攻下迅速消散成了一句呻吟。  
   
“Theseus……你……醒醒……呜……”  
Theseus一把拉下了他的内裤，半硬的阴茎一下子挣脱了束缚，但很快又落入了另一个陷阱，Theseus的大手握住了Newt的性器并开始缓慢地上下撸动，到达顶端时他还恶意地用带茧的部位去磨蹭，激得怀里的人一阵颤栗。接着，Newt听到了他到这里之后的第一句话，  
“你自渎过么……Artemis……” 低沉的嗓音自耳后传来，带着直击灵魂的力度，从里到外地酥麻了Newt，他呜咽着，大口喘着气，又努力不让自己显得太难堪，他没有回答Theseus的问题。  
“回答我……Artemis……”Theseus的动作没有随着对话的停顿而停顿，但是没有得到Newt的回答显然让他有些不愉悦，于是他加大了手上的力度，又加快了手上的速度，更甚恶劣的，还会用修建得圆润且短的指甲在顶端的小口处轻轻刮一下，Newt自然是经不住这样的“欺负”，颤颤巍巍地张开嘴巴，“做……做过……” ——只是声音小得不能再小。  
但不妨碍身后那个把脑袋放在他肩膀上的人听到，“那你做给我看吧……” 说罢不等Newt反应过来就拉过他的一只手放在已经被撸硬的性器上，自己的大手带领着Newt的手，不断加快着手上的动作，同时还恶劣地轻轻舔舐着Newt的耳朵，有时还轻轻的用牙齿在耳朵尖上咬一下，呼出的热气也堪堪打在Newt的侧脸上，使得他本来就因为情欲而烧红的脸变得更红。  
“Artemis……你喜欢么……”Newt听到身后传来的低沉嗓音。  
此刻他已经快要临近高潮，脑子里绷紧了一根弦，他想回答，但是他说不出话，只能用噫噫呜呜的声音代替自己的回答。Theseus低低的又问了一声，还是没有得到想要的回答，Theseus生气了，他能感觉得到怀里这个人快要到了，所以他决定给他一个惩罚，他用手指堵住了那个释放的小口。  
   
生生被打断高潮让Newt难受极了，他想要，他怎么不想要，他从自己第一次幻想开始就想要了，可是他不敢说，而现在这个时候他也说不出来。  
“Theseus……给……给我……”他像一个刚出生的幼兽般后仰着头，磨蹭着Theseus的脸，用软软的声音撒着娇，就像小时候那样。  
“Artemis，你喜欢么。”Theseus对他的撒娇不为所动，他仍没有挪开手指，但是还是在轻轻地撸动着Newt的欲望。  
“呜……Theseus……” Newt又尝试挣脱Theseus的手准备自己解决，然而有些事情是注定不能成功的。  
看来今天Theseus是铁了心要知道答案了，Newt心里有些即将要把感情宣之于口的激动，，但更多的是害怕，他害怕Theseus一旦知道这种背德的感情之后就会用厌恶的眼神看着自己，逐渐远离自己，但是他现在忍不住了，不管是生理上的，还是心理上的。  
“喜……呜……喜欢……Theseus……喜欢你……”他用更小的声音嘟囔出了这句话。结果就是Theseus咬着他的耳朵说，“我听不见，Artemis，大声一点……”同时又加快了手上的动作。  
“喜欢……我喜欢……喜欢你啊！！！”Newt大声地吼了出来，随之而来的是下体喷射出的白色浊液。  
   
结束了第一轮的Newt趴在墙上低低地喘着气，但是身后的人并没有打算就此放过他。Theseus把沾着Newt精液的手伸向了后方那个隐秘的小口，食指一圈一圈地在穴口轻轻打着转。而Newt，还在高潮后的余韵中打着颤，感受到了身后隐秘处指尖的动作，无力的他只能在兄长的怀中扭动着。  
但谁知道Theseus猛地用身体把他欺压在墙上，在后穴口打转的手指也因此进去了一根。异物突然入侵的感觉并不好，Newt收紧了臀肉，夹得Theseus倒吸了一口气，“放松……Artemis……” Theseus在Newt的耳朵旁吹着气，另一只手也不安分地在Newt的胸前开始动作，捏住了其中一颗乳珠开始揉搓，直到红肿后又开始对另一颗如法炮制。  
像是被妖精的低语所蛊惑，Newt开始渐渐放松身体，进入后穴的那根手指也得以开始动作。先是浅浅地插抽，感觉到身体的主人已经开始适应之后Theseus坏心地弯曲了手指在肠壁内进行刮骚，这又激得Newt一阵颤栗。于是Theseus趁着这阵颤栗快速地伸进了第二根手指，Newt感觉到了第二根手指的入侵，但是他混沌的脑子里只有刚才Theseus在耳畔低语的那句“relax”，出于对兄长无条件的信任他主动地放松这对入侵物的抵抗。感受到了Newt的配合，Theseus开始更大胆的动作，他加快了插抽的速度，Newt也从最开始的呜咽转变为小声而急促的呻吟。于是Theseus加入了第三根手指。  
奇怪的是他并没有进行急速的插抽，而是，像在寻找什么。这是Newt脑子里唯一的想法。Theseus的低语也验证了他的猜想，“我的Artemis，你在哪儿呢……”然后Newt知道了，Theseus的指尖掠过一处凸起，Newt发出了一声惊呼，整个肠壁也紧促地裹住了Theseus的手指，然后他听到Theseus说，“啊，找到你了。”  
Newt在低泣声中哀求着Theseus，“不……不要碰那里……”  
显而易见这是不可能的，Theseus变本加厉地对那处凸起进行进攻，手指也在插抽中从后穴里带出了粘腻的液体。Theseus感觉到Newt要高潮了，于是他加快了速度，随着Newt一阵颤抖的呼喊，白色的浊液射在了前方的墙壁上。  
   
Theseus抽出手指，松开了搂住Newt腰部的手，任由他喘着气趴在墙上。他看见Newt带着朦胧的眼神回头看他，但是他依旧慢条斯理地脱下了自己的外衣，马甲，然后拉开了自己的拉链，解放出早已硬得发紫的性器。在黑暗中他清晰地看到Newt吞咽了一下口水，他性感的喉结上下滚动了一次，Theseus暗骂了一句，走上前把Newt拉了起来，但是他并不着急插入已经被开发好的穴口。他把自己的性器抵在Newt的腿间，缓缓地动着腰，模拟等会要进行的动作，肉体碰撞的声音并不明显，两人谁也没说话，只有Newt低低的喘气声，暧昧的气氛充斥了整个狭小的空间。  
就在Newt以为Theseus不会再有下一步动作的时候Theseus将性器的头部抵在了开合不止的穴口，轻轻一个用力，头部便探进了温暖的甬道。  
“啊……” 性器和手指果然不能比，才堪堪进入一个头部Newt就紧张得不行，Theseus并不着急，他没有更进一步，而是就着性器的头部在穴口缓慢地动着，Newt也渐渐放松下来，他趁机就往里进了一部分，让刚刚放松的Newt瞬间又高度紧张起来。  
“放松，Artemis……放心，交给我……”他将身体贴上了Newt的后背，像恶魔一样低语，企图诱惑天使。  
他成功了，在Newt放松的一瞬间Theseus一下子就全部进入了。但是他没敢动，他怕伤着他的Artemis，过了小半会儿，Theseus才敢小幅度地摇动腰部，直到Newt发出低吟他才放开了，大幅度地动起来。  
   
“Artemis，你知道这是哪里吗……”Theseus的声音把Newt从混沌中拉了出来。  
“不……呜，不知道……”  
“你知道你面前是什么吗……”Theseus又说话了，但Newt隐约觉得有什么坏事。  
   
不知道Theseus从那里抽出了自己的魔杖，“荧光闪烁。”  
Newt一下子脸就白了，肠壁也突然收紧夹住了里面的粗长。他的面前是一面镜子，镜子外面是一条走廊，走廊上有许多同样的镜子，但奇怪的是Newt并不能从对面的镜子上看到自己，仿佛是知晓了Newt的疑虑，Theseus告诉他，“小傻瓜，没发现吗，这是双面镜。”说完Theseus把魔杖别在了镜子的顶端。  
   
Theseus话音刚落，貌似从走廊的尽头传来了人类的声音，Newt恍惚间明白他们应该是来找Theseus的傲罗们。  
“来得还是挺快么……”说完Theseus就加快了动作，本来思绪已经开始回笼的Newt又被突然加速的冲撞打乱了思维。  
   
但是他听到了Theseus接下来的话，“你说要是他们检查到这里怎么办。”这句话里完全没有担心的语气。  
“那你……快……停下……停啊……”  
Theseus根本没有理他的话，而是继续说，“你说他们会看到我抱着你，从后面进入你，把你操得满脸通红，看着你流泪，看着你呻吟吗？”  
Newt呜咽着摇头，可是他的抵抗犹如蚍蜉撼树，他做不了什么，他只能被迫接受Theseus的进入，然后等着被他傲罗部的同事们发现，揭发这段不伦的背德恋情。一想到这里Newt整个身体都紧张起来，后面的甬道收缩夹得Theseus一阵低呼。  
然后他听到Theseus说，“只要我们快一点……在他们来之前……Artemis……我的好孩子……你能做到吗？”  
Newt没有想到有一天自己会落到这种境地，他一想到自己被发现会是这种状况心里面就止不住的害怕，但是Theseus这样的语气又让他怀疑是不是他的哥哥留了什么后手。若是平时，聪明的Scamander肯定会分析出来，但是现在，他的哥哥正插在他的屁股里，进行着情人之间的运动，情欲烧昏了他的大脑，他开始按照Theseus所说，笨拙地开始回应Theseus。  
   
他回头用盛着泪水的眼睛看着Theseus，Theseus一下子抽出了自己的性器，然后将Newt反过来，让他的腿夹住自己的腰，他拖住了Newt的屁股，慢慢地将性器重新插入了温暖紧窒的甬道。由于体位的变化，重力开始发挥作用，这次Theseus的性器进入了之前尚未开拓到的地方。这次他也没有再顾忌什么，大开大合地插抽，而Newt只能紧紧抱住Theseus，把自己的头埋在兄长的肩上，但是呻吟却是怎么也忍不住。  
   
Theseus的动作越来越快，每一次几乎都是抵着敏感点重重地插入深处，他们都能感觉到对方快到了，Newt忽然听到Theseus说，“Artemis，回头。”  
明明知道这样做是不行的，但是Newt还是转了头，亮着光的魔杖照亮了镜面，镜面外是一个男性傲罗，他正在检查这面镜子。  
Newt一紧张，Theseus又刚好刮过了他的敏感点，Newt又再一次高潮了，喷射出的精液流在了Theseus的小腹上，而Theseus并没有停止插抽，而是就着高潮后甬道不规律的收缩，加大力度，在几十个冲刺后抵着最深处射了出来。  
此刻Newt已经将头埋在Theseus的肩上睡了过去。  
   
Newt在晕过去之前花了两秒钟的时间来思考，事情是怎么发展成这样的。  
但是显然他并没有可能思考清楚前因后果。  
   
* * * * *  
一个月零一个小时前  
   
Newt正坐在沙发上，和自己面前桌子上的纸条大眼瞪小眼，如果那张纸条有眼睛的话。  
   
Newt晚上回家时在壁炉里发现了一张纸条——“catch me”以及纸条旁边的一只手套。这让他想起了之前Dumbledore留给自己的那只手套。但是此刻Newt不是误入兔子洞的爱丽丝，他并没有为了满足自己的好奇心而不顾一切地去抓住那只手套。  
开玩笑，好歹他上次知道那是Dumbledore，这次他连这只手套对面是谁都不知道。  
   
Newt把那张纸条从壁炉里取出来，试图用魔法来调查追踪这张纸条的来源，但他毕竟是个神奇动物学家，而不是自己哥哥部下的傲罗，所以他在尝试了自己已知的所有方法之后选择了和纸条干瞪眼的方法，企图梅林能在此刻显灵，告诉他这张纸条到底有什么阴谋。  
然而事实证明这个时候梅林并没有显灵，即使你高呼“梅林在上”也没用。  
   
有句话说的没错，“实践是检验真理的唯一标准。”  
壁炉里有的不只是手套和灰，还有被掩藏的亮晶晶。长期和嗅嗅博弈的Newt眼尖地发现了一只嗅嗅宝宝钻进了壁炉里，于是他赶紧过去想在嗅嗅宝宝触碰到手套之前把它抓出来，结果就是Newt一不小心就碰到了那只手套，然后被拉到了这里。  
   
然后发生了以上的事件。  
   
* * * * *  
29天前  
   
Newt再次醒过来是在Theseus家的床上，他动了动身体，浑身酸痛，特别是腰。  
他挣扎着坐起身来才发现身体已经被清理干净，想来应该是Theseus做的，他拿起了床头柜上被施加了保温咒的热牛奶，坐在床上整理思绪。  
他想，这下他可真要跟Theseus好好谈谈了。  
   
但是直到现在他都没有见过他的哥哥。  
他确定，Theseus在躲他。

—TBC—


End file.
